


Ainult sind ma armastan

by Fraise777_Dodu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraise777_Dodu/pseuds/Fraise777_Dodu
Summary: Une petite fanfic que j'avais fait sur wattpad sous le nom d'ElPadreDodu. Elle est sûrement moins bien que mes autres fics ar elle est plus vieille mais autant la partager ici. C'est juste une fic sur l'amour naissant entre Eduard et Raivis de Hetalia.
Relationships: Estonia/Latvia (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)





	1. Chapitre 1: Le livre

**Author's Note:**

> Note: La fanfic n'est pas et n'a rien de canon à Hetalia, elle ne se situe nulle part dans le temps et est juste une fanfic quoi, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

Depuis la création de l'ordre Teutonique, Toris, Raivis et moi avions été contraint d'être de simples sujets de puissances et nous nous faisons prendre par des puissances toujours plus fortes: La Prusse, l'Allemagne, la Pologne et maintenant la Russie.

Ivan doit être le plus terrible de nos maîtres car non seulement il nous donne beaucoup de corvées mais en plus, il est violent et il apprécie être violent, les bleus que j'ai dans le dos en témoignent.

Aujourd'hui, on est plus que deux, Raivis et moi -Toris est reparti avec Feliks en Pologne- et qui dit une personne de moins, dit plus de travaux à faire.

J'aurais pu très bien faire les travaux de Toris à sa place mais Ivan en a décidé autrement et a quand même donné plus de travaux à Raivis.

Depuis quelques semaines, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi malheureux. Ivan lui donne toujours plus de travail qu'il accomplit en toujours moins de temps donc il se dépêche et a moins de temps pour lui et fait du travail supplémentaire en pensant faire des choses bien pour Ivan pour que celui-ci soit gentil avec lui.

Tenez, avant que Toris ne parte, Raivis a exposé dans un musée un manteau de M.Russie en pensant que c'était un ancien artefact mais cela était en fait un manteau qu'il avait acheté la semaine précédente et pour le punir, Ivan l'a écrasé de sa puissante main et puis l'a étiré juste parce qu'il est petit. Et cela n'était rien comparé aux coups de tuyaux qu'il nous donne dans le dos.

Raivis travaille très dur pour faire plaisir à M.Russie et pour que celui-ci ne lui fasse pas de mal mais rien y fait, il travaille de plus en plus, se fatigue plus rapidement, ne lit plus, n'écoute plus de musiques, ne boit plus et ne mange plus alors que c'était ses activités favorites !

Je crains vraiment pour sa santé et il me fait peur, je m'inquiète pour lui et crier son nom dès qu'un malheur lui arrive ne va pas aider car oui, il est très malchanceux -Quand on était aller visiter mon pays tous les deux, un mouton a voulu le manger- ce qui aggrave les choses.

Me voilà dans la cuisine en train de faire les corvées habituelles mais cette fois-ci accompagné de Raivis. Je nettoie la vaisselle et il l'essuie.

"Dis-donc" je commence, "Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce midi."

"Ah ?" répond-il, "Mais je ne mange jamais beaucoup, je... Je suis plus petit que toi donc j'ai besoin de moins manger que toi car mon estomac se remplit plus vite donc j'ai besoin de moins manger"

Je le sentait nerveux en disant ça et c'est normal, ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Il mange toujours plus que Toris et moi malgré sa petitesse, surtout quand il s'agit de patates. En plus, là il n'a quasiment rien mangé, ce n'est pas normal, dois-je forcer ou dois-je le laisser ?

J'ai décidé de forcer.

"Mais tu n'as rien mangé ce midi, juste trois lampées de borschtch et c'est tout, il faut manger plus."

"Mais..." Rétorqua-t-il, "J'ai pas faim et puis c'est tout ! L-laisse-moi tranquille..."

A ce moment très précis, je me suis retourné vers lui et j'ai vu des larmes formées au coin de ses deux yeux. Je crois que je lui ai trop demandé et je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments des gens comme les miens.

Je lui ai alors tendu une assiette et je me suis tu. N'empêche que je sais maintenant qu'il est malheureux voire triste. Autrefois il était timide, en effet, il tremblait devant Ludwig comme Gilbert ou Ivan mais il gardait un fond joyeux voire insouciant. Il reste très puérile même si il n'a que 2 ans de moins que moi et il n'est pas censé travailler à un âge pareil. Avant il riait souvent sans aucune raison, il s'amusait en lisant et on passait de bon moment à comparer nos plats traditionnels en voyant qu'ils sont complètement différents.

En sortant de notre session vaisselle M.Russie nous a interpelé et comme d'habitude Raivis et moi tremblons mais Raivis au lieu de trembler en le regardant il regardait le sol et au lieu de lui répondre d'un "Oui monsieur !", il se contenta juste d'acquiescer légèrement et alla faire ses devoirs tandis que moi, j'ai été envoyé faire les courses et M.Russie me donna de l'argent pour acheter les provisions nécessaires.

Je pris un manteau et sortit, il faisait déjà froid alors que le mois de Septembre était à peine terminé mais bon on est en Russie, il pleut continuellement de Décembre à Mars, surtout étant pas loin de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Pendant que j'avançais vers l'épicerie du petit village, je pensais à Raivis, il était normalement en train de faire les poussières mais des pensées horribles me vinrent en tête. Et s'il essayait en ce moment même de mettre fin à ses jours sans que je ne puisse rien faire ? Alors, je commençais à paniquer et je cherchais des solutions pour l'en empêcher. Retourner directement au manoir ? Ça ne changerait rien, Russie sera furieux de voir que je n'ai rien acheté ! Donc je dois aller faire les courses rapidement, oui c'est ça !

Je me précipita en courant vers l'entrée de l'épicerie qui était toujours vide sauf le caissier, comme d'habitude. Je pris les œufs, la farine, les légumes, les fruits et tout et tout et passa rapidement en caisse, je paya rapidement et je suis reparti aussi vite que je suis venu.

Mais, s'il se suicidait maintenant, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait plus tôt ? Je tentais de me rassurer mais les chances qu'il soit mort sont infimes. Alors je dois l'empêcher de commettre une erreur fatale dans l'avenir. Je cherchais alors une solution à mon nouveau problème quand comme un miracle je passa devant la librairie du village. Raivis adore les livres et j'ai encore assez d'argent que M.Russie m'a confié, le cadeau parfait ! Je suis entré dans la librairie et j'ai demandé à quelqu'un qui travaillait ici s'il ne connaissait pas un livre traitant d'une petite histoire d'amour qui se finit bien. Il chercha un instant et me tendit un livre que je me suis empressé de payer et de mettre dans un sac que la caissière m'a donné.

Je suis revenu alors au manoir comme si de rien était. J'ai déposé les provisions dans la cuisine et j'ai caché le sac avec le livre sous mon lit. Raivis était bien vivant, il faisait les poussières dans l'escalier. Ouf !

La journée alors passa normalement, je finis mes corvées, on dina à trois -Raivis ne mangeait toujours rien- et on parti au lit. Raivis et moi dormons dans le même lit à trois que l'on partageait naguère avec Toris. Quand je suis entré dans la chambre, Raivis était déjà en pyjama et près à aller dans le lit.

"Attends !" L'interpelais-je, "J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Il me regarda d'un air questionneur mais ne dit rien, je sortis le sac du lit et lui donna en disant: "Tiens, je t'ai fait un petit cadeau."

"M-Merci..." Il répondit en prenant timidement le sac et il sortit le livre de celui-ci. Ses yeux s'agrandissent à la vue du livre, il me regarda et répéta: "Merci !" il enchaîna, "C'est exactement celui que je voulais, comment l'as-tu su ?"

Jackpot !

"Eh bien." Lui répondis-je hébété "Je ne savais pas, je voulais juste une petite histoire tendre pour te remonter le morale car tu me semblais triste."

"Ah... Pardon de t'avoir inquiéter..." Il me dit timidement.

"Non, non, ce n'est rien et puis ça me fait plaisir. Tu le liras ?" Je lui ai demandé.

"Je... Je le lirais !" Me rétorqua-t-il assurément.

Il posa le livre dans son armoire, je mis mon pyjama, j'éteignis la lumière et on se coucha.

"Dis..." Raivis entrepris "Pourquoi tu restes sur la place du milieu... Tu peux prendre celle de Toris, ça me donnera plus de place..."

"Mais c'est la place de Toris et j'ai pas envie qu'il sente mon odeur s'il revient" Je lui ai répondu. Il ne dit rien. En fait si je m'étais mis là c'était pour être plus près de lui pour voir si tout allait bien.

Mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas la seule raison. En fait, le voir content de son cadeau, son "Merci", sa présence près de moi... Ce n'était pas que pour le protéger. Au fond, ça me faisait aussi plaisir mais vraiment. Ça me prit tellement le cœur que je me rapprocha de lui dans le lit. Cette sensation, d'aimer quand il est heureux et de ne pas aimer quand il est triste, est-ce juste de la compassion ? Ou alors... Suis-je amoureux ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Après la pluie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: La fanfic n'est pas et n'a rien de canon à Hetalia, elle ne se situe nulle part dans le temps et est juste une fanfic quoi, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**Point de vue de Raivis**

"Raivis... ?" Je commence à entendre une petite voix alors que je sors lentement de mon sommeil. "Raivis ! Réveille-toi !". Je reconnais cette voix, c'est... Eduard.

"Mmmh... ?" Je réponds péniblement en tentant de sortir de ma torpeur.

"Réveille-toi !" Il reprit, "Si on est pas prêt M.Russie va encore se fâcher !". On peut dire une chose, c'est que Eduard a les mots pour me sortir de mon sommeil. M.Russie en colère, c'est quelque chose de terrible que je ne veux pas voir... Que je ne veux plus voir, il... Il est tout le temps en colère pour chaque faux pas que je fais et à chaque fois qu'il est en colère, il me frappe et donc j'ai pas envie qu'il soit en colère donc je tente de me surpasser mais le fait qu'il me frappe m'affaiblit et donc je fais moins bien ce que je veux faire donc il me frappe encore et ainsi de suite.

Sortez-moi de cet enfer, s'il vous plaît...

"Il est quelle heure !" Je sursaute en m'asseyant rapidement sur le lit. Eduard me fit un petit sourire suave:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai réveillé assez tôt pour que tu ais le temps de te préparer totalement.". Eduard m'a offert un livre hier et ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Même si ça n'aurait pas été mon genre de livre, j'apprécie vraiment le geste. Eduard se... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas s'il s'inquiète pour moi ou pas car c'est vrai qu'il m'a dit que j'avais pas assez mangé hier -Ce qui n'est pas faux- et qu'il crie mon nom dès qu'un malheur m'arrive mais d'un autre côté, il fait tout pour quitter les baltiques et donc aller loin de moi. Je peux le comprendre, son meilleur ami M.Finlande est un nordique et être nordique c'est cool, être baltique, ça craint.

Comme je ne veux pas me faire battre, je me lève, aidé par Eduard et je me précipite vers la salle de bain, je me change, je vais à la cuisine prendre un petit petit-déjeuner, je reviens à la salle de bain, fait mes dents et je vais toquer au bureau de M.Russie.

"Da ?" Me répond-t-il à travers la porte. Je déteste cette réponse. J'aimerais tant qu'il ne réponde pas, que j'ouvre la porte et le voir mort, sur son maudit bureau. J'ouvre donc la porte pour le voir bien vivant avec son sourire, son terrible sourire, jusqu'aux oreilles et il m'attend. Je me lance:

"Que... Que puis-je faire pour vous... M-Monsieur...?" Dis-je en regardant le sol et en tremblant, de peur de croiser son regard.

"J'ai des choses urgentes à faire en Pologne, je partirais après le déjeuner et je reviendrais demain en début d'après-midi." Il me tend un papier et continue sa phrase. "Voici une liste de choses à faire jusqu'à mon retour. Si l'une d'entre elles n'est pas faite, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend." Finit-il en prenant son regard sinistre.

Je m'en vais de sa salle en refermant la porte. Parmi les deux papiers, il y en a pour Eduard. Je vais lui apporter, je lui explique la situation et il me répond d'un: "Merci Raivis ! Maintenant ne tarde pas, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire.".

Je commence par couper les haies dans le jardin. A la base ce travaille était pour Toris car il est plus grand et plus fort mais depuis qu'il est parti, M.Russie m'a redonné ce travail alors que je ne fais qu'un mètre quarante et donc j'ai besoin d'un escabeau pour atteindre le haut de la haie. De plus, les sécateurs nécessitent une force que je n'ai pas pour être utilisés alors j'appuie de toutes mes forces pour couper des misérables branches et elles ne sont même pas droite.

J'ai peur, je déteste ce travail de coupage de haie mais si je le fais pas... 

Alors je continue, j'appuie de toutes mes forces et je lâche un "Aïe !".

Comment j'ai fait pour me couper ? Je me retrouve avec du sang sur ma main mais je ne dois pas faiblir, je dois... terminer. Soudain, la pluie commence à tomber. Pas surprenant quand on est à moins de 50km de Saint-Pétersbourg mais ça ne m'arrange vraiment, vraiment pas. Je continue quand même, sous la pluie avec le sécateur très dur et la main ensanglantée...

Soudain, je ne ressens plus la pluie sur ma tête. Je regarde alors au-dessus de moi et voit un parapluie. Je me retourne alors et à ma grande surprise je vois Eduard qui m'a filé au passage une peur bleue.

"Ah! Tu..." Je commence en oubliant de respirer. "Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... Tu perds du temps pour ton travail...".

"Ne t'inquiète pas Raivis, je vais faire la haie à ta place cet après-midi comme j'y arrive mieux." Me dit-il avec un léger sourire, il continue: "M.Russie n'en saura rien."

"M-Mais..." Je lui répondit, "Ça te fait du travail en plus..."

"Et bien tu feras la tonte." Me sourit Eduard.

"M-Mais... J-Je ne sais pas tondre..." Je dis pendant que je laissais Eduard poireauter sous la pluie.

"Et bien je te montrerais, on a jusqu'à demain" Me dit-il avec toujours le même sourire, "Va à l'intérieur faire le déjeuner, tu vas chopper la crève sinon, je vais aller laver les vitres."

Alors, on est rentré de ce pas. Après avoir "déjeuné" -j'ai pas réussi à beaucoup manger- M.Russie est parti et Eduard m'a montré comment marchait la tondeuse et croyait le ou non, je me débrouillait bien !

Alors à deux à faire chacun les tâches de l'autre on a gagné beaucoup de temps. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié faire son travail. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je retrouve la joie de faire le travail demandé par M.Russie. En fait, la première fois depuis que Toris est parti: son départ est ce qui a causé la multiplication de mon travail. On était deux à faire le dîner et assez tôt car on avait fini tout le travail à faire pour aujourd'hui et demain.

"Raivis" Commença-t-il, "Ferme tes yeux et ouvre la bouche."

J'ai été surpris de sa demande donc je suis resté un petit moment bouche bée avant de l'ouvrir et de fermer mes yeux. Alors, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur ma langue et pas n'importe quoi: une patate !

J'adore les patates, je pourrais en manger toute ma vie !

J'ouvris les yeux et là il me dit de les refermer eux et ma bouche avec. Je ne compris pas trop mais je fis ce qu'il me dit... J'attendais et rien ne se produisait. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il mijotait mais je ne le sentis pas bouger et il ne faisait rien. En fait si, sa respiration s'accélérait.

"Ça va ?" Lui demandais-je.

"Rien !" Sursauta-t-il, "Ouvre les yeux."

J'ai ouvert les yeux mais rien n'avait changé. Je ne compris pas grand chose mais pourquoi pas. 

Après avoir préparé le repas, on alla donc le déguster à table. On avait du poulet et des patates et vraiment je crois qu'on avait préparé beaucoup trop de patates, haha... Mais c'est pas grave, j'adore ça alors, dès que j'en avais plus, je me suis resservi.

"Ça fait plaisir de te voir ainsi" Me dit Eduard. Il avait l'air heureux à l'autre bout de la table même s'il mangeait moins que moi.

"Ch'ais pas pourquoi" Je dis avec la bouche pleine de patates, "Mais tchout che qu'on a fait tchoutch à l'heure, j'ai adjoré ! En faitch, djepuis que Monchieur Ruchie est partchi, je me chens... bien."

"Je comprends, tu te sens pas bien quand il est là pas vrai..." Me dit-il. répond:

"Oui..." J'avale mes patates et repris, "Il me fait vraiment peur... J'aimerai bien qu'il soit jamais... là... Merci Eduard pour aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que tu as fait pour moi alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé..."

Je le vis alors rougir un peu avant qu'il me répondit: "Non, non ! C'est normal, je suis aussi sous l'emprise d'Ivan, entre pays baltes on se sert les coudes !" Il continua, "Ça aurait été mieux si on avait été des possessions de Berwald comme avant..."

Il y eut un petit blanc qui m'a permis de finir mes patates. Je senti alors quelque chose en moi, quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Mon estomac s'alourdit et quelque chose me faisait mal...

J'avais trop mangé.

"Aïe..." J'ai lâché quand j'ai senti mon estomac rempli de patates me faire le guerre. Eduard sembla surpris et inquiet et me demanda: "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"J'ai... J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai... dû mangé trop de pommes de terre... haha..." Lui répondis-je en riant un peu. Alors il souffla fort et se mit à rire un peu et puis moi aussi et on s'est mis à rire aux éclats pendant que mon estomac m'alourdissait et me piquait.

Ensuite, on alla au lit, je mis mon pyjama et pris ma place tandis qu'il pris la sienne après avoir mis son pyjama. Il me demanda: "Tu veux pas que je te masse le ventre ?".

"Non, je n'ai plus mal. Bonne nuit Eduard." Lui mentis-je. Il me répondit bonne nuit à son tour. J'avais en effet toujours l'estomac qui me fit la guerre mais cette journée où Eduard m'a appris à tondre, m'a fait mangé des patates et tout et tout. J'étais réellement...

Heureux.


	3. Chapitre 3: La forêt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: La fanfic n'est pas et n'a rien de canon à Hetalia, elle ne se situe nulle part dans le temps et est juste une fanfic quoi, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

Le soleil se lève, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. En même temps, sans les corvées d'Ivan et sans Ivan lui-même, c'est sûr que je peux dormir plus longtemps. Je me sens relativement bien: Raivis est à côté de moi, endormi, tranquille. Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça, lui qui est tout le temps stressé, tremblant... Hier a été une journée fabuleuse, j'ai passé un super moment en sa compagnie et plus on a discuté plus ça se concrétise:

Je l'aime.

Je sors alors de mes draps, je mets rapidement ma tenue de jour et je m'en vais préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. En préparant le pain, le beurre et tout le reste, je me rappelle d'hier dans la cuisine. J'ai demandé à Raivis de fermer les yeux et la bouche et je comptais l'embrasser mais par manque de courage, j'ai juste été... figé. Il aurait pu me rejeter et ça aurait pu avoir un mauvais effet sur moi mais aussi sur lui et pour l'instant je dois apprendre à mieux le connaître, non ?

Je m'installe alors à table et profite de mon petit déjeuner: j'ai fait exprès de ne pas mettre grand-chose pour ne pas trop vider les réserves de M.Russie. Soudain, j'entends un bruit qui vient des escaliers et qui se rapproche.

*bom bom bom bom bom*

Raivis arriva alors en trombe dans la salle à manger, tout essoufflé et me lança un: "On a rien oublié de faire comme tâche hier, n'est-ce pas ???"

Je m'inquiétais alors: Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu oublier ? J'ai pourtant rayé ma liste et celle de Raivis au fur et à mesure des tâches donc normalement tout doit être bon.

"On a fait toute la liste" Répondis-je en sortant celle-ci de mon pantalon.

"Ouf..." Rétorqua-t-il, "J'ai... J'ai eu peur..."

Il regardait par terre en tremblant. Il me fit un peu de peine à voir alors je me leva, m'approcha de lui et je le pris dans mes bras. Il se laissa aller. Je me sentis vraiment bien à ce moment, je n'avais plus envie de le lâcher, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" Le rassurais-je, "J'ai tout en main."

C'était la phrase la plus nulle que je pus sortir. Je sais que je me fais des films mais j'aurais pu répondre quelque chose de plus romantique comme "Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal", j'en avais l'occasion mais non.

"D-D'accord" Dit-il d'une timide voix.

Je le sortis de mon étreinte et l'invita à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi. Une fois ceci fait en se levant j'ai remarqué quelque chose:

"Tes boutons... C'est lundi avec mardi." Lui fis-je la remarque. Alors, il regarda sa chemise et pris un air un peu paniqué, un peu amusé. Je lui souris.

"Ah m-mince ! Je n'avais pas remarqué... Je vais corriger ça de ce pas !" Il partit alors.

Peu après on fit le lit de notre chambre à deux car il nous restait du temps. Le temps passa lentement puisque nous n'avons plus grand chose à faire. L'heure du déjeuner arriva et on le prit avec les aliments que M.Russie conservait mais qui avait dépassé la date de péremption -sans être périmés-. On mangea tranquillement sans dire un mot comme un vieux couple. J'étais cependant heureux -j'espère qu'il l'était aussi- car j'étais en sa présence.

Finalement l'heure fatidique arriva, la sonnette de la porte sonna et j'allai ouvrir avec Raivis. En ouvrant, comme prévu, Ivan attendait sur le seuil.

"J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué !" Commença-t-il en souriant avant d'entrer en claquant la porte derrière lui. Comme d'habitude, quand il rentrait, on le complimentait et ce que nous fîmes.

"M.R-Russie ! J-J'espère que votre entretien s'est bien passé... V-Vous nous avez manqué !" Raivis entreprit.

"Nyet, ça ne s'est pas bien passé car je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer Lituanie donc ça fait plus de travail pour vous et moins de territoire pour moi !" Dit-il en s'installant dans son canapé, "Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?"

"Oui bien sûr monsieur." Lui répondis-je, "Vous voulez un café ?"

"Da, j'en veux bien un !" Me dit-il, "Quand à toi petit letton, j'ai quelque chose à te demander."

J'allai alors chercher son thé pendant qu'il parlait à Raivis.

**Point de vue de Raivis**

"Petit letton, tu vois, la semaine dernière je suis allé me promener dans la forêt mais j'ai perdu ma chapka donc j'aimerai bien que tu ailles me la retrouver ! J'ai dû la faire tomber par terre..."

"Oui m-monsieur..." Répondis-je à M.Russie.

Je mis alors mon manteau et je sortis du manoir. De toutes les corvées qu'il m'a donné, celle-ci doit être la plus absurde ! Je sais bien que M.Russie est tête en l'air et je le crois sur parole quand il me dit qu'il a perdu sa chapka mais là... Me demander de la retrouver dans la forêt environnante sans indication, c'est aberrant !

Au moins ça me fera aller dehors et c'est pas très fatiguant comme travail.

Il fait froid mais il ne pleut pas dans la forêt et même s'il pleuvait, les arbres sont tellement épais que je serais facilement protégé. Me perdre dans cette forêt serait compliqué car comme M.Russie est tête en l'air, un jour, Eduard, Toris, Mme Ukraine et moi on a passé la journée à planter des panneaux un peu partout.

Cependant, le vent qui agitait les branches, les timides bruits d'oiseau et le noir de la forêt... Cela me fit peur.

Sortez-moi de là, s'il vous plaît...

Où est-ce qu'il a pu perdre sa fichu chapka ??? Elle doit être trouvable au bout d'un moment ! Calme-toi Raivis... Calme-toi... Mais cette forêt fait si peur...

Alors je m'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et je m'assis dans les feuilles, les genoux hauts et la tête dans les bras.

"Snif... Snif..." Je pleurais... J'ai peur tout seul... J'ai pas envie de rester ici, c'est effrayant... Je veux sortir...

"Aaaaah...." Toris... Eduard... Où êtes-vous... J'aimerais tant que vous soyez là...

Toris ou Lituanie a toujours été comme un grand frère pour moi. Déjà parce qu'on est né au même endroit et je crois que génétiquement on doit être des cousins éloignés mais il a toujours veillé sur moi et a toujours été quelqu'un de calme et posé qui veille sur son prochain. Après j'ai pas toujours été avec lui car il a réussi à devenir un royaume et à marier son roi avec la reine de Pologne et maintenant ils vivent ensemble. Je pense qu'ils s'aiment...

Eduard quant à lui est plus un ami qu'un grand frère car on a eu quelques débats culinaires ou des débats sur l'origine de l'arbre de Noël. Beaucoup de pays nous ont mis dans le même panier à cause de nos positions mais quand il parle Estonien, je ne le comprends pas du tout. Du coup, on a toujours été ensemble et on est un peu comme les deux doigts de la main...

*Krrrkh* J'entendis un bruit qui me sortit de mes pleurs.

"Hein ? Qui est là ?" Criais-je au vide. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui m'observe. Je le sens. J'ai encore plus peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

"E-Eduard, c'est toi ? Ou c'est-" *PAN*

**Point de vue de Eduard**

Il est 20h et Raivis n'est toujours pas revenu. Je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui... Il a DÛ lui arriver quelque chose ! C'est pas possible autrement. Ivan était sur son canapé et avait étrangement aussi l'air inquiet. Soudain le téléphone sonna. Je suis allé le décrochait.

"Allô ?"

"Allô ? Russie c'est toi ? Ça sonne pas comme toi ? Tu peux me passer Russie ?" Me dit la voix au téléphone. Comme me demanda-t-il, je passais le téléphone à Ivan qui répondit.

C'était la voix de M.Danemark. A parler comme ça et avec cette voix, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Au bout d'une petite minute, M.Russie, le regard sinistre alla reposer le téléphone.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demandais-je à Ivan.

"Les nordiques. Ils ont pris Lettonie." Me répondit-il. J'ai eu un moment de réflexion avant de réaliser...

"QUOI ?" Hurlais-je en sursaut.


	4. Chapitre 4: 5 Petits Nordiques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: La fanfic n'est pas et n'a rien de canon à Hetalia, elle ne se situe nulle part dans le temps et est juste une fanfic quoi, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**Point de vue de Raivis**

Aaahhh... Ma tête.... Où suis-je...

"Eh oh ! T'es réveillé ?" Me crie une voix. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit 4 silhouettes devant moi... Je pense que c'est...

"Calme-toi Mathias, il n'est pas encore tout à fait là."

"Le plus vite il sera réveillé, le plus vite on pourra s'en aller d'ici !"

"Écoute Lukas. Laisse-le tranquille."

"C'est bon, arrête avec tes grands airs."

Mes yeux sont totalement ouverts et ce que je pensais est bien arrivé, il s'agit de messieurs Danemark, Norvège, Suède et dans le fond Islande. Je pense que le mieux est de leur demander qu'est-ce que je fais... ligoté à une chaise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Je demande avant de bailler à cause de la torpeur dont je viens de sortir.

"Et bien" Commença M.Norvège, "Il se trouve que l'on t'a capturé et on t'a ligoté à cette ch-"

"PARLE OU J'TE TRANCHE LA GORGE AVEC CETTE HACHE !" coupa M.Danemark en brandissant son arme.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je dirais tout mais ne me tranchez pas..." Je réponds effrayé par sa monstrueuse hache.

"Et bien..." Commença M.Norvège en baissant la hache du danois, "Est-ce qu'Ivan a capturé Tino ?"

"Pardon ?" Je rétorque, n'ayant pas bien saisi sa phrase à cause de mon réveil forcé.

"FINLANDE ! CRACHE OU C'EST DU SANG QUE TU VAS CRACH-" Cria M.Danemark avant de se faire pousser de côté par M.Suède.

"Il se trouve que ma femme, ou si tu préfère M.Finlande comme tu l'appelles est porté disparu depuis quelques semaines et on soupçonnait ton maître de l'avoir enlevé sachant qu'il a des vues sur son territoire." Me demanda Suède dans sa froideur habituelle.

Voilà une nouvelle qu'Eduard ne risque pas d'apprécier. Lui et M.Finlande sont de grands amis et se connaissent depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, Eduard préférait passer son temps avec M.Finlande plutôt qu'avec moi quand nous étions libres...

Il est vrai que M.Russie me disait souvent qu'il comptait reprendre M.Finlande comme à une époque mais ça ne s'est jamais réalisé et sa disparition est pour le moins mystérieuse, surtout que M.Finlande est surveillé entre quatre yeux par son mari M.Suède qui est une personne chez qui j'ai habité avec Eduard. Il parait effrayant mais contrairement à M.Russie, ce n'est qu'une façade. J'aurais adoré avoir été annexé par M.Suède et non M.Russie...

"Je... Au manoir de M.Russie, il n'y avait que M.Russie, Eduard et moi. Désolé..." Je répondis, un peu attristé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"NE MENT PAS !" Me hurla M.Danemark, ce qui m'a fait paniqué.

"Je jure que je dis la vérité !" Je réponds avant que M.Danemark ne se fasse repoussé de côté par M.Suède.

"Bien, désolé de t'avoir capturé Raivis. Par contre comme Mathias s'est vanté de t'avoir capturé, on ne va pas pouvoir te rendre directement... Ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici quelques temps ?" me demanda M.Suède.

Depuis le temps qu'Eduard me dit qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être un nordique, cette chance se présente à moi. Je trouve ça un peu méchant pour Eduard mais je ne vais pas laisser ceci me passer entre les doigts, je réponds alors:

"Bien sûr que non, je veux bien rester ici pour toujours, si vous voulez bien..." Je finis en abaissant toujours ma voix.

"Pardon ?" Dit M.Norvège qui je pense à entendu.

"Je..." Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes, alors je me suis mis à pleurer, comme d'habitude... "Je ne veux plus revenir chez M.Russie, il..."

Peut-être que M.Danemark n'a pas fait d'erreurs après tout, il m'a permis de saisir une chance que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Après avoir coupé ma propre phrase, M.Suède m'a détaché de mes liens mais je n'ai pas bougé, alors il m'a demandé:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?" Je leva la tête et m'essuya mes larmes avant de me lever, me retourner et leur montrer mon dos, encore plein des bleus issus des coups de fouet de M.Russie.

"Ça..." j'ai juste répondu.

Je ne les voyais pas mais au vu du blanc, je pense qu'ils doivent être stupéfaits. C'est étrange que Toris n'en ait pas parlé au congrès mondial mais il a dû être trop timide. Le silence fut rompu par M.Suède encore:

"Bien. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu seras sous ma responsabilité alors." Je baissa ma veste et me retourna.

"Non, ça me va............ P-Paldies*..." Je répondis réjoui.

C'est alors que je mis mes mains sur mon buste et je me suis remis à pleurer en souriant cette fois. Je ne faisais que de répéter "Paldies... Paldies" car je n'arrivais pas à dire autre chose. M.Suède s'apprêtait à mettre sa main sur mon épaule mais M.Danemark le devança et me dit:

"Pleure pas ! En plus tu es SOUS la RESPONSABILITÉ de Berwald, donc tu devras tout de même faire des corvées."

"Math-" Répondis M.Norvège choqué.

"Ça ne me dérange pas, du moment que suis loin de M.Russie." Je le coupa.

C'est alors que ma vie de vassal de la Russie passa à une vie de vassal de la Suède et cela me plaisait énormément. Ça ne bien sûr pas que j'étais un nordique, loin de là, mais fuir la Russie c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Comme me le disait souvent Eduard, M.Suède ou Suésué comme M.Finlande l'appelle est vraiment une personne formidable. Il aurait pu très bien me dire non et me renvoyer en Russie comme un malpropre mais il a préféré me protéger. Par le passé il m'avait aussi pris à M.Pologne dès qu'il m'a vu. Je pense que c'est parce qu'Eduard est un ami de M.Finlande et ayant vu qu'ils s'entendaient bien il voulait faire plaisir à sa femme et il m'a pris pour ne pas que je sois jaloux. Mais au fond je pense que je suis jaloux d'une chose. Je pense que je suis jaloux de M.Finlande... C'est vrai, il a eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de si fort, si gentil qui protège les personnes qu'il aime. J'aimerais tant trouver un amour pareil car moi-même, je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à ni protéger les autres, ni me protéger...

Alors j'ai commencé une semaine formidable. Je m'occupais de laver la vaisselle, faire les carreaux, tondre la pelouse et ainsi de suite.

Plus de "couper les haies avec des sécateurs rouillés" ou de "trouver un chapeau dans la forêt".

Même si je ne discutais pas souvent avec eux, j'écoutais les discutions des nordiques.

M.Danemark a beau être violent et s'énerve facilement, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre et il est toujours joyeux et cette joie, il sait le transmettre aux autres.

M.Norvège quant à lui est beaucoup plus calme et râle souvent après M.Danemark. Ils forment un beau duo, je pense qu'un jour l'amour écorera entre les deux.

M.Islande est toujours plus en recul et s'occupe de son macareux de compagnie, sauf quand M.Norvège vient l'embêter car ils sont frères.

M.Suède cependant, part généralement toute la journée à chercher M.Finlande et ne revient que pour le dîner. Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique...

\----

Maintenant une semaine que je suis arrivé et c'est maintenant Octobre. Je me plais toujours ici, avec les nordiques mais... Je sais pas... Quelque chose me manque et je me sens un peu seul. Non pas parce que personne ne parle avec moi mais j'ai l'impression d'être à moitié... nu.

Je pense savoir ce que c'est: J'aimerais bien partager mes journées avec Eduard comme celle qu'on avait eu, en plus là il doit avoir le triple des corvées qu'il doit faire et je lui ai volé la place qu'il convoité depuis tant d'années...

Ce soir, comme à chaque soir, M.Suède est rentré bredouille, je lui ai servi le dîner et il s'est installé dans le froid à la terrasse à contemplé le soir. Je lui ai apporté comme d'habitude, son café et il me répondit d'un simple merci.

"C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous dire... merci..." Je commence, "Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour prendre soin de moi. M.Finlande doit avoir de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous..."

Il ne répondit pas, alors je continua:

"Si vous voulez me demander n'importe quoi... Je suis toujours là... Je... Je vous aidera à retrouver M.Finlande pour vous faire sourire car vous...-"

"Merci." Me coupa-t-il.

"Car vous m'avez fait sourire. Mais... Je..." Je me tut.

"Oui ?" Me demanda-t-il.

"J'aimerais vous demander une dernière faveur..." Je m'assis alors à côté de lui avant de reprendre, "J'aimerais bien que vous prenez Eduard, enfin, Estonie sous votre aile car il a toujours voulu être nordique et surtout..."

"Ça va être compliqué mais c'est un ami de Tino alors d'accord." Me dit-il.

"Il me manque... On passait nos journées ensemble... A part un jour, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à lui et il m'a aidé à sortir de ce qui semble être un burn-out, je lui dois beaucoup. Je me sens vide sans lui, j'aimerais bien l'avoir à mes côtés..." Je continua.

"Dis-moi Raivis." Commença-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi, "Eduard, tu l'aimes comme j'aime Tino, non ?"

...

Moi ?

Aimer Eduard ?

Maintenant qu'il le dit, il ne doit pas avoir tord, c'est lui qui m'a offert un livre après tout.

C'est pas de M.Suède que j'ai besoin dans ma vie, c'est d'Eduard.

Je lui répondis alors: "Ça doit être ça..." en rigolant un peu et en regardant par terre.

Eduard...

Comment je n'ai pas pu te remarquer et comment j'ai pu ne pas te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait...

Eduard...

Je t'aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Merci en letton


	5. Chapitre 5: Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: La fanfic n'est pas et n'a rien de canon à Hetalia, elle ne se situe nulle part dans le temps et est juste une fanfic quoi, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Raivis a été kidnappé par les Nordiques, j'espère qu'il va bien mais les connaissant, ça devrait aller. Je suis même heureux qu'il soit là-bas car il ne sera plus sous la pression de M.Russie et je désire le meilleur pour lui. Mais... J'aimerais bien qu'il soit à mes côtés tout de même. Ivan, justement a un état qui s'est détérioré depuis le départ de Raivis. Quand il a appris la nouvelle, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir encore plus de travail mais... non. Ivan passe ses journées à lire des journaux et regarder la télé sans dire un mot en lâchant quelques soupirs desfois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de temps libre. J'ai tellement de temps libre que j'ai pu ressortir mon bon vieil ordinateur portable ! M.Russie est vraiment déprimé ces temps-ci. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, il me laisse sortir quand je veux et ne me dit rien, ne me frappe plus. Il ne fait plus peur. J'ai un peu... pitié de lui.

Aujourd'hui, je suis de sortie: je pars faire les courses. Non pas que M.Russie m'a demandé de le faire mais si je ne le faisais pas on aura rien à manger ce soir.

Je vais donc vers la ville qui est toujours aussi vide que d'habitude, je vais dans l'épicerie qui n'a que son vendeur, j'achète tout ce qu'il me faut et...

La librairie, je l'avais oublié.

Raivis me manque...

Soudain, je sens quelque chose se rapprocher de moi. Quelqu'un.

Je vois une silhouette dans le brouillard qui s'est levé, on dirait un petit homme qui peine à marcher: Il faut que je l'aide !

Mais en me rapprochant, je me suis rendu compte que...

"Tino ?" Criais-je à l'homme devant moi. Celui-ci leva la tête.

"Eduard ?" Me répondit-il d'un air surpris. Je couru vers lui car il ne m'avait pas l'air très mobile.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va ?" Lui demandais-je. Il sorti de sa position à moitié courbée pour se redresser, me mit une main sur mon épaule et me répondis:

"Oui bien s-" Il fut cependant coupé par son estomac qui fit un bruit assez profond, il mit alors une main derrière la tête et l'autre sur son ventre, "Haha ! J'ai pas beaucoup mangé ces temps-ci !"

"Si tu veux je connais un bon petit resto dans le coin, on pourra parler de tout et n'importe quoi !" Lui proposais-je. Il me restait de l'argent et M.Russie n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de grand chose ces temps-ci. Tino acquiesça après avoir entendu un deuxième gros grognement venant de son estomac.

Je l'ai alors accompagné au restaurant avec vu sur le lac Ladoga, je sais qu'Ivan invitait souvent les autres pays à venir ici car c'était bon et pas cher. Après avoir commander, je repris ma question:

"Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu fais en Russie Tino ? Si Ivan te trouve, il pourrait te faire du mal comme autrefois."

"En fait... Je ne savais pas que j'étais en Russie... J'ai dû traverser la frontière sans m'en rendre compte..." Me répondit-il de sa petite voix, "En fait, j'étais parti du manoir à Göteborg pour visiter un peu mon pays car il me manquait mais j'ai oublié d'informer Berwald, je m'en veux."

"Oh !" Je rétorqua, un peu surpris, "Tu connais Berwald, il te pardonnera, surtout que c'est toi ! Donc en visitant ton pays tu as traversé la frontière ? Tu t'es perdu ?"

"Oui... En même temps, il y a beaucoup de forêt, de lac et de marais en Finlande, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle la Finlande Suomi dans ma langue, haha..." Rigola-t-il sans faire beaucoup de bruit, comme d'habitude.

"Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Berwald doit se faire un sang d'encre, surtout qu'Ivan rôde dans le coin..." Lui conseillais-je.

"Oui, tu as raison..." Finit-il.

Le serveur nous apporte ce qu'on a demandé. Je n'avais plus trop l'habitude de voir Tino manger, il mange si lentement et à petite bouchée... L'inverse de Raivis quoi.

"Tu ne manges pas beaucoup." Lui dis-je.

"Tu dois avoir l'habitude, je n'ai jamais beaucoup mangé." Me répondit-il.

"C'est vrai." Rétorquais-je, "Est-ce que... Je peux te confier un secret ?"

A cette question, il monta ses yeux vers moi et pris un air beaucoup plus enthousiaste:

"Bien sûr ! Raconte !"

"Je !" Il m'a surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à tant enthousiasme mais c'est Tino dont on parle, "Je... Je suis amoureux..."

"Super ! Je vais t'aider ! Mais de qui ?" Continua-t-il avec son air enjoué.

"R... Raivis..." J'étais un peu gêné de le dire mais je n'ai pas à l'être, on parle de mes sentiments !

"Lettonie ? C'est génial !"

"Mais... Il a été kidnappé..."

"Quoi ? Par qui ???"

"M.Danemark... Il doit être à Göteborg maintenant."

"Mais on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups alors !"

"Quoi ?" Répondis-je surpris.

"Et bien, je vais rentrer à Göteborg et tu viens avec moi pour conquérir le cœur de ton tendre et bien-aimé !"

"Quoi ? Mais M.Rus..." Puis je me souvins en plein milieu de ma phrase qu'Ivan était en pleine dépression et qu'il me laissait faire tout ce que je voulais, je sais que c'est pas bien de profiter du malheur des gens mais pour tout le temps que M.Russie m'a maltraité, moi, Toris et Raivis, je pense que je suis dans mon droit, alors je repris, "D'accord, ça marche. Mais, il faut éviter de se faire repérer alors on passera par les forêts de ton pays."

"D'accord d'accord !" Me répondit-il d'un air très enjoué.

Alors, après avoir payé l'addition, on est parti. J'en ai profité pour faire un petit sac au manoir d'Ivan sans qu'il ne se rendre compte -j'ai mis mon ordinateur dedans- et on s'est en aller pour la frontière nord.

Nous avons beaucoup marché aujourd'hui, tellement qu'on a réussi à passer la frontière et maintenant on est enfin arrivé en Finlande. J'ai l'impression que Tino est comme dans un poisson dans l'eau. De plus, on est en octobre donc il ne fait pas trop froid.

\----

La marche fut cependant très longue, une semaine s'est déjà passé. Comme on est chez Tino, il sait comment manger sans payer donc ça va. Nous voilà maintenant dans une des innombrables forêts de Finlande et c'est là qu'il me dit:

"Tu sais où on est ?" Il avait l'air insouciant mais moi j'étais paniqué.

"Comment ça ? C'est ton pays, c'est toi qui doit savoir où on est !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai..." Dit-il en baissant la tête.

"On est perdu ?" Demandais-je en criant, paniqué.

"Un peu, oui, haha..." C'était pas vraiment le moment de rire...

Nous voilà tous les deux paumés dans une forêt en plein milieu de la Finlande, le soleil se couche et on a pas de provisions. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un échec...

Raivis...

S'il te plaît...

Pardonne-moi...

"Tino !" Cria une voix... au loin...

Attends... Tino... Comment cette voix connaît son nom ? Je leva alors la tête et là, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un miracle.

"Berwald !" Cria Tino en se jetant sur la silhouette massive du grand homme. Ce dernier le câlina en retour. Je m'approcha alors d'eux.

"M-M-M. Suède ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes un sauveur !" Dis-je à M.Suède. Il jeta un œil vers moi et me dit:

"Tu sais, c'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est celui qui a eu l'idée de venir en Finlande pour retrouver Tino."

Je tourna alors la tête pour voir une autre silhouette qui était deux fois plus petite que M.Suède. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je sais que ça ne fait que deux semaine mais...

"R-Raivis !"


	6. Chapitre 6: Es mīlu tevi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: La fanfic n'est pas et n'a rien de canon à Hetalia, elle ne se situe nulle part dans le temps et est juste une fanfic quoi, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**Point de vue de Raivis**

J'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Juste pour notre première expédition en Finlande pour retrouver Tino on le retrouve ! Et avec Eduard en plus !

J'ai un peu de la peine pour M.Suède qui a dû faire toutes les précédentes recherches pour rien mais au moins on peut ramener Tino et Eduard loin de la Russie...

Je dois avouer que quand on les a retrouvé, M.Finlande s'est jeté dans les bras de son amoureux mais Eduard et moi à part se fixer et s'échanger un léger sourire, on a pas pu faire grand chose... Ceci dit, à peine M.Suède a fini son câlin qu'il a demandé de revenir à Göteborg pour éviter de rester prêt de la Russie et il n'avait pas spécialement tord.

Donc on est revenu tous les quatre. M.Finlande a passé le trajet a parlé de tout et rien à M.Suède qui acquiesçait sans rien dire avant de bailler, alors là M.Suède l'a pris sur son dos et il s'est endormi dessus. Quant à Eduard et moi, on a marché côte à côte tout le trajet sans rien dire. Eux, avaient l'air si heureux alors que nous... Je dois dire que je suis un peu jaloux.

Une fois rentrés, Messieurs Norvège et Danemark étaient en train de se chamailler sur quelque chose - chose qui arrivait dès que M.Suède tournait le dos - avant M.Suède pris M.Danemark par les cheveux et M.Finlande poussa un peu M.Norvège en arrière. Ensuite, les deux amoureux s'en allèrent dans leur chambre et on entendu rien d'eux avant le dîner.

Eduard s'installa dans la même chambre que moi comme au bon vieux temps -C'est déjà ça, je pourrais être près de lui la nuit- tandis que je m'en alla à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

Me voilà enfin à la fois avec les Nordiques ET réunit avec Raivis, rien ne pouvait être mieux ! Après avoir installé mes affaires dans la chambre, je me mets en quête de retrouver le Letton de mon cœur, il n'y a pas UNE seconde à perdre ! Alors je me hâte de le rejoindre là où il est. Je le retrouve dans la cuisine en train de laver la vaisselle. Alors, je me rapproche et je commence:

"Dit, Raivis" Il se retourne, "Tu veux un coup de main ? A deux ça ira plus rapidement !"

"Euh... Oui, ça me va" Me répondit-il.

Alors on commença à laver maintes assiettes avant qu'il ne brise le silence:

"Dit... Pourquoi on t'a trouvé avec M.Finlande... Comment tu as fait pour échapper à M.Russie ?"

"Eh bien..." Je répondis, "Depuis que t'es parti, M.Russie est entré dans une espèce de "dépression" et il ne me surveillait presque plus, il se contentait juste boire de la vodka et lire le journal donc j'ai pu m'échapper. Ça me fait un peu de la peine de le voir comme ça mais bon, autant fuguer pour... euh..."

"Pour ?" Me questionna-t-il en penchant la tête.

ARGH ! Je peux pas lui dire tout de suite que j'ai fugué pour le rejoindre ! Ce serait aller trop rapidement ! Je sais bien que la dernière j'ai eu une occasion en OR de l'embrasser mais là ça va bien trop vite. Je suis un peu coincé, pense à quelque chose Eduard, pense...

"Enfin... C'est pas une fin en soit ?"

"S-Si tu le dis." Me répondit-il en retournant sa tête vers la vaisselle.

Ouf ! Enfin ouf, j'ai quand même encore une occasion de lui avouer mes sentiments...

"Enfin..." Je repris, "Je suis aussi content de te retrouver !"

QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ! Mon cœur bat à 100 l'heure là, j'ai peur de sa réponse ! Il tourne lentement sa tête vers moi avant de me sourire et de répondre:

"M-Moi aussi, haha !"

Ouf ! Il a rien calculé...

**Point de vue de Raivis**

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire ? Est-ce qu'il calcule le fait que ces mots veulent dire bien plus que leurs sens pour moi ? Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure, je me sens pas bien !Il reprit la parole:

"Je suis content qu'on puisse refaire ce genre d'activité à deux comme avant... Enfin, je veux dire haha ! Je ne regrette pas avant, être au joug de M.Russie c'est euh... pas super mais... Enfin... Je veux dire être avec toi en train de faire ce genre de chose en étant chez les Nordiques c'est super car... euh... C'est comme si le temps passait plus vite et comme si on avait aucune corvée !"

Tais-toi s'il te plaît Eduard, tu empires ma situation... Plus il parle, plus ma respiration s'accélère et ça doit s'entendre...

"Ca va, Raivis ?"

Je me retourne vivement en répondant d'un simple:

"Oui ! Bien sûr ! J-Je suis juste content que tu aies dit ça car j-je pensais la même chose !"

"Ah... C'est génial !" Il prit une respiration avant de reprendre, "Tu sais Raivis... J'aimerais que ceci dure pour l'éternité..."

**Point de vue de Eduard**

Qu'est-ce je viens de dire ???

**Point de vue de Raivis**

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ???

Je sais plus quoi faire là ! Il dit tout ce que je veux, pincez-moi je rêve ! Tout se passe trop rapidement trop comme dans un film ! J'en peux plus et pourtant j'en veux plus ! Je sais plus quoi faire là !

J'essaie tout le temps de prendre ma respiration mais il continue avec toujours plus de chose que j'ai envie d'entendre, des "Tu m'as manqué" ou "Je ne veux plus revenir en arrière".

J'y arrive plus...

Plus du tout...

"Arrête Eduard ! Tu vois bien que tu..." Criais-je en le regardant, laissant couler quelques larmes.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, il ne va plus vouloir de moi...

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

Argh... Je suis allé trop loin, je l'ai blessé, c'était loin de mon but...

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire...

"Pardon..." Il continua, "J-Je sais pas ce que je dis... J-J'ai bien aimé en plus... Continue..."

Est-ce qu'il est blessé et essaie de le cacher ou il dit la vérité ? Je ne sais plus !

**Point de vue de Raivis**

J'essaie d'arrêter de pleurer et de reprendre une attitude normale mais c'est dur...

Eduard s'est tu, j'ai dû le blesser... Argh, je ne veux pas je...

"Snif..." Pleurais-je en laissant une puis deux puis dix larmes.

J'avais la manche de ma veste sur mes yeux pour cacher mes larmes mais je devais renifler et émettre des engloutissements ce qui a fait retourner Eduard -Enfin je le ressens-.

"Raivis ?"

Je me retourna en sa direction en essayant de ne pas pleurer mais rien à faire, j'éclatai en sanglot en restant sur place en tentant sur place, les larmes dans tous les sens, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Désolé !!! Eduaaaaaard !!! Aaaaaah... Tu m'as manqué aussiiiiii ! J'arrive paaas ! Désolééééé ! AAAA-"

Je le sentis d'un coup... Ses bras m'enlacèrent... Il me fit un gros câlin haha... Ça m'a pas fait arrêter de pleurer pour autant mais d'un coup je me sentais...

Bien.

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

Je me sentais bien... La sensation de mes bras autour de son petit corps. Je ferma mes yeux en reposant ma tête sur la sienne, pleine de larme... Je savais qu'il pleurait mais j'étais joyeux d'avoir pu l'enlacer... Je me sentais comme une forteresse impénétrable... Je continua:

"Tu sais Raivis... Tu es mignon même quand tu pleures..."

J'avais un peu honte d'avoir dit ça mais je me sentais tellement bien que je me sentais inatteignable...

"Raivis..."

...

"Je t'aime..."

**Point de vue de Raivis**

Oh mon dieu, il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit ! Ces trois mots ont stoppé la fontaine de larmes que mes yeux sont pour me laisser juste comme ça, idiot... Je ne dis rien pendant quelques instant, GROSSIÈRE ERREUR !

Je le fais patienter pour rien...

Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains... Enfin courage, c'est lui le plus courageux dans l'histoire, je n'ai qu'à répondre... Enfin bref, je me lance !

"E-Es... Es arī t-tevi... m-mīlu*..."

Espérons que ça marche, l'idiot timide que je suis ne peux pas plus... Idiot de moi...

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

Attends QUOI ? Il vient de dire que que que que que

C'est bon ! On est ensemble ! Pour de bon ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Et moi qui pensais que c'était inespéré ! Je suis siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii heureux !

Enfin, pour l'instant au lieu de faire la danse de la joie, je me contenta juste d'enfoncer ma tête dans la sienne et de l'étreindre encore plus en lâchant mon dernier soupir:

"Oh... Raivis..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: "Je t'aime aussi" en letton


	7. Chapitre 7: Ainult sind ma armastan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: La fanfic n'est pas et n'a rien de canon à Hetalia, elle ne se situe nulle part dans le temps et est juste une fanfic quoi, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Raivis et moi sortons ensemble dans la plus grande des discrétions. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on est discret pour l'instant car les Nordiques accepteraient forcément, les connaissant.

Mais Raivis et moi aimons cet aspect alors on reste ainsi pour l'instant. La journée on fait en sorte de faire nos travaux au même endroit et le soir on se câline dans le lit.

La belle vie...

**Point de vue de Raivis**

Je suis en train de laver les vitres tandis qu'Eduard s'occupe de faire les poussières sur un meuble près de moi. Mon dos est donc malheureusement tourné à lui... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il m'"essuie" avec le plumeau sur ma tête avant de laisser échapper un léger rire. Je lui réponds en le regardant et en riant aussi un peu. J'aime bien quand il pense à moi même quand je suis là...

"Dis, Eduard..."

"Oui, Raivis ?" Me répondit Eduard.

"J'aimerais bien t'embrasser mais..." A peine eus-je le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il pris ma tête dans sa main, la tourna vers lui et se baissa en fermant les yeux. Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche alors qu'il se baissa et repris.

"E-Ecoute-moi ! Tu fais presque quarante centimètres de plus que moi... Ça doit pas être facile pour toi de te baisser à ch-" Il me recoupa en plongeant sa bouche sur la mienne. Je voyais de mes yeux écarquillés les siens fermés, je me laissa emporter et je fermai les miens à mon tour. La sensation de sa lèvre contre la mienne était d'un plaisir si intense que je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire à propos de ça...

Quand il retira sa lèvre de la mienne, il releva la tête en ouvrant doucement les yeux et me dit:

"C'était pas trop mauvais ?"

"C'était parfait" Répondis-je en riant un peu.

"S'il faut juste me baisser pour t'embrasser autant me baisser toute ma vie Raivis..."

"E-Eduard..."

Il me prit au dépourvu... Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de romantisme... Je repris en rigolant toujours un peu:

"Tu sais... Je ne te demande pas de te baisser toute la vie... J'aime juste quand tu es là..."

A ces mots il replongea ses lèvres dans les miennes comme un faucon sur sa proie.

J'aime Eduard tellement, je me sens... Si bien...

J'aime quand il m'embrasse, j'aime quand il me dit des mots doux, j'aime quand il me regarde, j'aime quand il est là et je l'aime quand il n'est pas là. J'aime dormir à ses côtés, rêver à ses côtés. J'aime ses caresses et tous ses gestes. Alors si lui n'a pas de mal à me montrer qu'il m'aime... Pourquoi moi j'y arrive toujours pas alors que c'est mon copain ? C'est toujours lui qui m'embrasse le premier, qui fait des gestes doux le premier, qui dit des mots doux le premier... Il me dit que c'est pas grave mais...

J'aimerais bien être un peu plus investi dans notre relation...

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis avec Raivis. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un certain malêtre en ma présence. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas déjà lassé de moi car moi je l'aime tant...

C'est encore le matin, on ne travaille pas, alors je profite qu'il soit levé mais pas encore prêt pour lui parler un peu.

"Dit Raivis."

"O-Oui ?" Me répond-il en se retournant vers moi. Je me lève, me mets devant lui, mets mes mains dans les siennes, lui sourit et dit:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne dirais pas que tu trembles en ma présence comme en la présence d'Ivan mais je te sens... mal à l'aise." A ces mots, il dirigea son regard détourna vers moi et écarquilla les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Eduard ! C-C'est de la mienne... Même si on sort ensemble, j'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre... Tu arrives toujours à me dire des mots doux, me faire des gestes doux et moi je... j'y arrive pas... Mais je t'aime pourtant..." Plus il continuait, plus sa voix était inaudible. Ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi... Je ne doute pas de son amour pour moi, j'aimerais bien l'aider à être moins timide mais comment faire...

"Ainult sind ma armastan." Je lui dis sans réfléchir.

"Pardon ?" Me répondit-il en levant la tête vers moi.

"Ainult sind ma armastan." Répétais-je, "Tu es le seul que j'aime."

"Eduard... A-A... Ainult... Ahah..." Il commençait à respirer fort, je le voyais en stress, il suait à grosses gouttes alors au lieu de stresser comme j'ai pu le faire à une époque, je mis tranquillement ma main droite sur sa joue et lui dit.

"Chut... Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas encore..."

"Je..." Sa respiration revint à la normale, "J-J'aimerais bien... T'embrasser Eduard... Mais moi-même..."

Plus il parlait, moins je l'entendais mais j'ai quand même compris ce qu'il a marmonné. Je lui souris et lui répondis inconsciemment:

"Et bien vas-y !"

"M-Mais tu... Tu es trop grand..." Sur ces mots je m'assieds sur le lit et lui dit:

"Et maintenant ?" Il se dirigea alors timidement vers moi, pas à pas. Il tremblait un peu quand il se tenait debout devant moi. Peu à peu, il leva les mains et les posa lentement sur mes joues. Je lui lança un petit sourire et ferma les yeux. Et puis, peu de temps après, je sentis de timides lèvres se poser sur ma bouche. Peu de temps après, un "smack" inaudible marqua le départ de ses lèvres. Je réouvris mes yeux en le voyant debout devant moi.

"C-C'était... C-Comment ?" Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'une main.

"C'était... Comme toi... Mignon !" Mes mots le firent rougir mais il sourit à pleines dents ensuite, "Je suis fier de toi, mon amour..."

Je le sentais heureux et je l'étais aussi ! Je profita alors pour lui demander:

"Du coup, ça ne te dérange pas que j'officialise notre relation. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin de le dire à Tino et ça fera son tour de chemin."

"Je... On a plus rien à cacher !"

Sur ses mots, j'entrepris ma route vers Tino qui jouait avec Hanatamago et je me mis devant lui. Aussitôt il me vit, aussitôt il-

"Eduard ! Comment ça va !" Me coupa dans mes pensées.

"Tino ! Je vais bien..." Je pris une grande respiration et lui dis, "J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !"

"Ah bon ? Quoi donc !" Dit-il en se levant en tenant sa chienne dans les bras.

"Depuis deux semaines... Raivis et moi..."

"Vous sortez ensemble ? Oh ! Je suis si content pour vous ! Je suis sûr que tu es parti pour une vie amoureuse palpitante Eduard ! Oh ! Je suis si content !" Il se jeta dans mes bras en frottant sa tête contre mes épaules.

"Je n'ai encore rien dit mais c'est ça haha." Je répondis en rigolant, gêné. Tino, après s'être décollé de moi me dit:

"Moi aussi j'ai une grande nouvelle !"

Sur ces mots il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvra. Il y avait une grosse bague à l'intérieur.

Attends...

Est-ce que...

Est-ce que Tino va demander M.Suède en mariage ???


	8. Chapitre 8: La magie de la neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: La fanfic n'est pas et n'a rien de canon à Hetalia, elle ne se situe nulle part dans le temps et est juste une fanfic quoi, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**Point de vue d'Eduard**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Alors... Il a accepté ?" J'ai décidé de briser le silence. Tino revenait du restaurant avec M.Suède, il était tout content avec la bague qu'il comptait lui offrir pour le demander en mariage. Honnêtement, j'aurais plutôt cru que c'était M.Suède qui a allait demander Tino en mariage et non l'inverse mais ça marche aussi ! Tino ne pouvait décemment pas faire sa déclaration à la maison car... Comment dire... Il y a comme qui dirait d'autres petits Nordiques qui traînent. Bon, après, je dois admettre qu'avoir M.Danemark qui nous gère c'est un peu... chaotique. Il passe sa vie à aller à droite à gauche, crier, sauter de joie, pleurer sans raison, déposer des légos partout et embêter Messieurs Norvège et Islande. Mais bon, revenons en au fait. Tino en revenant de son rendez-vous s'est présenté à moi, tête baissé et l'air dépité: il est jamais comme ça. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui car d'un côté il n'est pas du genre à être délavé ainsi et d'un autre côté, M.Suède ne refuserait jamais. Alors, j'attends la réponse de Tino.

"Il... Il..." Il lève alors rapidement la tête et me dit en souriant "Il a accepté !!!"

Tino repris alors sa tête naturellement enjouée et ses couleurs normales. Je dois avoué qu'il m'a fait peur !

"C'est super !" Lui répondis-je sans savoir trop quoi dire. Je suis très content pour lui mais c'est dur de réagir dans ces situations, "Félicitations !"

"Du coup, toi et Raivis sont naturellement invité à notre mariage ! Je veux que vous soyez encore plus beaux que vous ne l'avez jamais été !" Me dit-il à moitié énervé mais toujours aussi joyeux.

"Haha ! Pour moi je sais pas mais Raivis et encore plus beau de jour en jour alors ça ne saurait être difficile pour lui !"

"Oh ! C'est tellement mignon !" Me lança-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras.

En parlant du loup, il faudrait que je lui annonce la bonne nouvelle ! Après notre petit câlin avec Tino, j'allai voir mon petit letton. Dès que je l'ai vu mon cœur s'est rempli de joie mais bon, je ne dois pas tout de suite laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus.

"Mon ange déchu !" L'interpelai-je.

"Tu-Tu m'a appelé comment ?" Se retourna-t-il vers moi.

"Haha, laisse tomber et devine plutôt la grande nouvelle."

"Hmm.... Laquelle ?" Se questionna-t-il avec son regard angélique.

"On est invité au mariage de Tino et M.Su... Enfin... Berwald, je pense qu'on peut l'appeler comme ça."

"Quoi !? Ils se marient ! C'est génial !"

"Mais il faut qu'on soit parfait a dit Tino." Lui dis-je.

"Mais... Tu l'es déjà." Me dit-il avec une tête digne des neuf muses réunies.

Alors, il sourit légèrement et fit un pas vers moi, puis moi, puis lui, puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds tandis que moi je me baisser jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à taille égal et sa lèvre épousa la forme de la mienne et elles se collèrent. Une fois notre baiser fini, je lui répondis: "Toi aussi."

Ça le fit rougir un peu et il me fit un petit baiser rapide sur la joue.

Ah... Je l'aime tant...

**Point de vue de Raivis  
**

Aujourd'hui, on n'est pas de charge des tâches ménagères car on doit faire les essayages et je suis vraiment pressé ! Le mariage est la semaine prochaine donc au début de décembre et donc on a plus vraiment le temps. Alors Eduard et moi sommes dans notre chambre avec une pile de costume à essayer.

"Tu veux commencer mon ange ?" Me demanda-t-il.

"Non ! Je veux vraiment te faire faire les essayages !" Lui dis-je avec conviction, je repris plus bas, "Ça me tient à cœur..."

"Oh ! Et bien dans ce cas..."

Sur ces mots il enleva son pantalon et son haut et n'était plus qu'en caleçon. Je resta figé devant lui, les yeux écarquillés comme pétrifié. Il reprit:

"Mmh ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais vu habillé ainsi !" Ricana-t-il en passant une main derrière sa tête. Il était même pas gêné ! Comment il fait ? Enfin je peux comprendre, avec un corps aussi beau que le sien, il n'y a pas besoin d'être gêné. Mais je resta planté comme un idiot devant l'Apollon qu'il est.

Après un petit moment de solitude, je lui passa le premier costume qu'il passa sur son corps. Il tenta de faire les boutons du ventre mais cela ne marchait pas car le costumes était évidemment trop petit. Je m'approchai de lui et lui doigtai le ventre en rigolant:

"Il va falloir faire un régime hahaha !"

"Alors tu crois t'en sortir comme ça !" Dit-il ironiquement. Il retira alors la chemise trop petite, m'intercepta et me chatouilla le ventre à mon tour.

Je n'arrivai pas à m'enfuir même si j'adorai ses chatouilles. Un coup, c'était les côtes, un coup le ventre encore, un coup le cou, j'étais tout recroquevillé mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je l'aime...

Après avoir enfin choisi un pantalon et une chemise pour Eduard, c'était à mon tour. Je dois avouer que je pouvais difficilement faire mieux que lui, il avait un ensemble bleu foncé très chic et comment le décrire objectivement... Il était très beau. Mais vint mon tour et le problème c'est que je compris rapidement que je devais me dénuder.

"Alors Raivis." Commença mon amour, "Pour t'habiller il faut d'abord enlever ce que tu as en ce moment !"

"Oui... Mais..." Il comprit rapidement:

"Ecoute Raivis... Je vais te confier un secret... Je... Enfin c'est assez gênant mais... Ce sera pas la première que je te vois qu'en caleçon..."

"Pardon ?" Lui dis-je d'une façon assez féroce -J'aurais pas dû, il ne le méritait pas-.

"Eh bien en fait... Chez Ivan... Quand on y était encore... Et bien tu sais quand Mlle Biéloru-"

"C'est bon j'ai compris" Le coupais-je. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre parler de Mlle Biélorussie car elle est juste aussi infâme que M.Russie, son frère. Sur le coup alors je me déshabilla vite pour évacuer mes pensées à propos de la slave de l'est.

Du coup j'étais en caleçon... Devant mon petit ami... Ça parait normal mais que c'est gênant... J'arrive même pas à le regarder lui... Je regarde que le seul...

"Oh ! Je n'avais pas vu ! Ton nombril est trop mignon !" Me lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux et insouciant. Il doit faire référence au fait que mon nombril est plutôt sorti puisqu'à cause de M.Russie ma puberté a retardé et donc mon nombril reste à l'extérieur.

"Ne m'en parle pas..."

Sur mes mots, Eduard se remit en caleçon et me dit:

"Voilà, maintenant on est à égal." Je ne répondis point alors il me fit un câlin.

Qu'est-ce que j'aime ses bras, même sur mon corps nu c'est si... agréable...

"Par contre tu n'y touches pas... A mon nombril..."

"Non, je te le jure..."

**Point de vue de Eduard**

Enfin au mariage. Mon ange déchu et moi sommes accordés: On a exactement le même ensemble, le mien est bleu foncé et le sien bordeaux. Cette couleur lui va si bien...

**Point de vue de Raivis**

Je dois avouer que tout se passa comme dans un rêve. La neige tomba et un voile majestueux recouvrait les alentours. Nous étions dans un petit temple protestant au "chaud" (Il faisait vraiment froid tout de même donc je m'accrochait comme je pouvais à Eduard) et je dois avouer que les mariés étaient magnifiques, presque autant que mon doux estonien. Tino avait un beau costume tout blanc tandis que Berwald avait un costume noir et blanc, ils étaient complémentaires haha. Même Hanamatago avait un joli ruban rose. M.Islande s'en occupait et c'était la meilleure solution car il avait une bonne affinité avec les animaux. Il a même donné un petit noeud papillon à M.Puffin, vraiment mignon !

Le mariage était vraiment onirique, l'ambiance était belle avec les flocons dehors et la fête à l'intérieur, on était peu donc ça n'allait pas dans tous les sens (Même M.Danemark était à carreaux !), les gâteaux et les petits fours étaient exquis et LE gâteau était vraiment... Indescriptible. Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça mais on dirait qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans qui donnait un goût parfait et différent à chacun. Personne ne sut vraiment la composition.

Mais venons au moment fatidique où le prêtre était devant Messieurs Finlande et Suède qui se tenaient main dans la main, face à face.

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde se taisait à jamais comme le prêtre le demandera.

Seuls deux phrases raisonnèrent dans la salle, une du finnois et une du suédois qui étaient la même: "Oui, je le veux."

Quelque chose était magique dans cette phrase. Tino le dit avec une voix qui était vraiment sérieuse alors que normalement toutes ses phrases avaient un grain de rire tandis que M.Suède le dit avec une telle joie dans les mots alors qu'il parle tout le temps froidement.

Une phrase magique... "Oui, je le veux."


	9. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: La fanfic n'est pas et n'a rien de canon à Hetalia, elle ne se situe nulle part dans le temps et est juste une fanfic quoi, merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

**Point de vue de Eduard  
**

C'est Noël, enfin. On est tous les sept (les 6 nordiques et mon petit balte) autour d'un feu, assis sur des canapé avec Hanamatago en train de discuter de faits divers. J'étais assis à côté de mon petit letton en train de lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce que je décide de le mettre sur mes genoux et de l'enlacer comme si j'étais sa ceinture de sécurité. Ce à quoi il lança:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis pas un enfant !"

"Non mais je te veux sur mes genoux quand même" Lui répondis-je.

"Bon bah ça va alors" Il sourit après ces mots.

La soirée se passa tranquillement et naturellement et ensuite vint le moment des cadeaux. Je pourrais parler de chacun d'eux mais honnêtement ce que j'attends c'est que Raivis ouvre le cadeau que je lui ai offert. Enfin, c'est que j'attendais jusqu'à ce que Raivis m'interpèle.

"Euh... Eduard ? Il y a quelque chose pour nous deux..."

Sur ses mots je vint voir et je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je vois: les expéditeurs sont IVAN, NATALYA ET IRINA BRAGINSKY ! Alors, avec l'ange déchu on s'empressa d'ouvrir le cadeau et dedans il y avait un flacon de sable et une lettre.

_Mes chers baltes,_

_Je vous écris depuis les Seychelles où je passe actuellement Noël avec mes deux sœurs. Alors comme ça maintenant on est nordique, hein ? Vous pouvez pas savoir le sang d'encre que je me suis fait pour vous quand vous êtes partis ! Mais bon, l'important c'est la santé et si je vous écris c'est que je vais mieux. Mais n'attendez pas de moi que je sois trop gentil, je reviendrai vous chercher un jour !_

_Pleins de bisous slaves, Ivan_

Je dois avouer que cette lettre nous a laissé, Raivis et moi, sans voix.

Enfin bref, c'est au tour de Raivis d'ouvrir son cadeau, j'espère qu'il va aimer mais bon, je suis à peu près sûr que ça marchera. Il déchira alors l'emballage que j'ai fait faire par Tino car honnêtement j'y arrivais pas ! Il sorti alors de l'emballage un livre et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Sa voix finit par émettre un son:

"C-C-C-C... C'est la suite du livre que tu m'as offert quand on était encore en Russie... Je savais même pas que ça existait"

"En même temps il est sorti la semaine dernière alors je me suis rué des-" Il me coupa en se jetant dans mes bras et en me serrant fort, je répondis alors en le serrant fort aussi. Je sentis dans mes mains le pull chaud (et moche) que Tino lui a tricoté mais je sentis surtout la chaleur de son cœur et je sentais qu'il m'aime... Et j'aime quand il m'aime car je l'aime... J'aime tellement ça...

Après notre moment de câlin, tous les cadeaux étaient déballés.

Mais...

Il y en avait pas de Raivis...

Peut-être que...

**Point de vue de Raivis**

Eduard chercha partout le cadeau que je lui offre et il peut chercher bien longtemps car il est dans ma poche !

Je tira alors sur la manche du pull moche de Eduard que Tino lui a tricoté. Bon, au moins le pull s'accordait avec le mien ! Il se retourna et je lui dit:

"Eh... Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer..." Il me suivi alors sans rien dire et je l'emmena dehors, sur l'épais voile neigeux, heureusement j'ai pris mes gants et mon manteau. 

Soudain, je ne le vis pas derrière moi.

Heureusement il arriva plus tard et je lui lança une boule de neige que j'ai fabriqué au préalable.

"Hey !" Il lança.

"Désolé ! Je pouvais pas y résister !" Je ricana. Je m'arrêta quand il mit une écharpe autour de mon cou en me disant que j'allais attraper froid. C'est alors que je lui sorti mon cadeau de ma poche. Il semblait surpris quand je lui tendis.

"C'est pour toi." Je lui dis. Sur mes mots il ouvris l'emballage et en sorti un petit bracelet sur lequel il était inscrit d'un côté "Es mīlu tevi" et de l'autre "Ainult sind ma armastan". Il me dit alors:

"Quoi ? Mais tu as pay-"

"C'est pas important" Je le coupa, "Je voulais faire une bague au début mais c'était hors de prix et on est trop jeune pour ça donc je pen-"

"C'est parfait." Me coupa-t-il à son tour. Il mit le bracelet autour de son poignet et je le pris (comme je peux) aux épaules en me mettant sur la pointe de mes pieds. Il me répondit en m'enlaçant par le dos et en se baissant ce qui eut pour effet de créer un contact entre nos deux lèvres.

Enfin.

J'y arrive.

J'arrive à l'embrasser d'une façon si... Naturelle...

Sa lèvre contre la mienne, ma lèvre contre la sienne, lui qui m'aime, moi qui l'aime, lui qui m'enlace, moi qui l'enlace...

Après notre pur bonheur il me dit "Es mīlu tevi".

Ce à quoi je lui répondis "Ainult sind ma armastan".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin de la fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, c'est ma toute première ! Je suis désolé si la fin est moins passionnante mais desfois j'ai pris de trop grosses pauses et donc j'ai perdu le fil. J'espère que vous êtes pas trop perdu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferai vraiment plaisir ! Allez, bonne journée !


End file.
